


Impresionado

by Trufas



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Bao Bao's revenge spoilers, Because you know..., His tail you know, I did my best to be respectful, Kid neglect, Mental Illness, No shipping, Not Impressed spoilers, mentions of amputation, spanish fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufas/pseuds/Trufas
Summary: Después de mucha terapia, Blue de hecho está impresionado por Mao Mao, pero no de forma positiva.





	Impresionado

Blue hace tiempo había entendido que ser terapeuta en Pure Heart Valley no era la gran cosa. Era un gran reino tranquilo lleno de personas buenas cuyo mayor problema eran las peleas en el mercado y que era virtualmente invulnerable a cualquier amenaza externa a causa del rubí Pure Heart que funge como escudo.

A petición del rey había hecho pruebas masivas algunas veces para ver que todos los habitantes estuvieran bien. Sus días más ajetreados y aburridos.

La mayoría tenía un poco de ansiedad, pero no pasaba de ponerse nerviosos porque habían olvidado saludar a alguien que pasó junto a ellos.

Los estados más… “preocupantes” eran Pinky y Adorabat. Pero Pinky en su mayoría trata de llamar la atención y Adorabat sencillamente tiene sueños distintos de otros niños. Sí, era visceral y violenta, pero no era tan extraño considerando que debía aburrirla un pueblo tan quieto y no tenía figuras paternas que le enseñaran a calmarse un poco. Aun así era aun pequeña y muy dulce.

Así que sí, estaba un poco aburrido de su trabajo. Había querido ser terapeuta para ayudar a la gente con sus problemas, pero aunque sabía montones de teoría por estar leyendo contantemente, lo más grave que había diagnosticado era ADHD y un par de ataques de ansiedad.

O al menos eso fue hasta ese día en que Pure Heart se vio desprovisto de su escudo y expuesto a los monstruos de los alrededores por un dúo de viajeros en un aerociclo.

Blue había deseado que algo más interesante pasara, pero pensaba más bien en algo relacionado a su profesión. Si quisiera monstruos se hubiese ido del pueblo hace mucho tiempo (Y probablemente muerto).

También debía admitir que había subestimado los posibles problemas mentales de los dos amigos que se habían instalado en el Departamento de Sheriff.

Pasó algo de tiempo sin conocerlos personalmente, solo por sus batallas contra monstruos y piratas habituales. No es como que Blue quisiera que alguien muriera, pero se aburrió rápidamente de verlos derrotar a los monstruos como si no fueran nada.

Dejó de impresionarse muy pronto, aunque para ser honesto no sabía si se había impresionado en algún momento. Le interesaban más los monstruos mentales que los que se derrotaban a base de violencia.

Aún así, no se acercó a analizar a los dos nuevos habitantes del pueblo. No lo creía necesario.

Badgerclops sufría apetito ansioso y parecía reprimir continuamente sus problemas. Adorabat estaba en mejor estado de lo que se creería, cualquiera diría que la constante violencia le afectaría pero honestamente toda la ciudad estaba ahora expuesta a ello y al menos ella podía defenderse. También había notado que había estado aprendiendo algunos buenos valores. Él no tendía a acercarse a sus pacientes sino lo contrario (la persona tiene que estar de acuerdo con la idea de ir a terapia) así que a menos que la viera realmente mal no se preocuparía.

En cuanto a Mao Mao, era sumamente sencillo notar un complejo de inferioridad oculto en un falso complejo de superioridad. Baja autoestima y, por lo que había oído, una familia legendaria que debía ser una legendaria presión.

A Blue no le extrañaría que el padre de Mao Mao le hiciera entrenar hasta desfallecer o lo mandase a recorrer el mundo a temprana edad para mantener su legado. El gato negro peleaba bien y tenía mil y un aventuras que contar, así que era su apuesta más segura.

Una apuesta con la que seguramente hubiese perdido su dinero.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, había sido grosero de su parte quedarse a un show que sabía que no disfrutaría. Ver al departamento de sheriff derrotando un monstruo, Mao Mao tratando de mostrarse como el mejor, Adorabat siendo Adorabat, Badgerclops actuando despreocupado.

Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Sí. Había bostezado cuando todo acabó, pero no esperaba en lo absoluto que le tomarían tan en cuenta.

Mao Mao, Badgerclops y Adorabat se lo habían tomado personal. Luego le había dado en el gusto a Adorabat (los niños necesitan un refuerzo positivo), Badgerclops se olvidó del asunto y el único realmente ofendido era Mao Mao.

Y había sido una maldita pesadilla. Ese gato negro estaba completamente loco. Se había obsesionado y le había asustado bastante.

Le persiguió, le mostró toda clase de cosas perturbadoras que podía hacer, había invadido su espacio personal y le había engañado con un disfraz, pero finalmente había conseguido que Blue admitiera que le impresionaba. Lo cual era falso, porque el cumplido no iba dirigido a él, pero a Mao Mao no parecía importarle.

Había reído como un lunático y gritado.

Pero no fue sino hasta que salieron de su boca las palabras:

“Sabía que me amabas, papá.”

Que Blue comprendió que algo más complicado estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Había tenido razón en que su padre era el motivo. Pero su teoría se había desmoronado en la mayor parte.

Un chico forzado a entrenar hasta reventar no debería pensar así. Tal vez más jóvenes, pero estaba seguro que a la edad de Mao Mao entendería lo suficiente como para odiar a su padre.

Siendo así, qué había pasado realmente? Después de la escenita que había protagonizado, Mao Mao (muerto de vergüenza) había accedido a ir a terapia con él para tratar de resolver sus problemas. No sabía si sus amigos le habían insistido en que fuera o se le había ocurrido a él mismo, pero tampoco lo cuestionaría.

Estaba ahí con intención de mejorar y eso era lo importante.

La primera sesión solo habló del incidente y parecía incómodo. Seguramente por la participación de Blue en todo el asunto.

La segunda vez trató de barrer todo bajo el tapete hablando sobre su relación con sus compañeros. Ocasión que Blue aprovechó para aconsejar sobre la educación de Adorabat. Se había molestado un poco pero pudo ver luego que lo había tomado en cuenta.

La tercera semana habló de todo y de nada. Observaciones sobre los habitantes de Pure Heart, de sus viejas aventuras, incluso de sus antiguos compañeros (esto tomó más tiempo y de hecho contó algo de su psique, aunque él no quisiera) pero no quiso hablar nada sobre su familia. O su padre específicamente.

Blue sabía que para algunos, abrirse a un tercero era difícil. Así que no se había impacientado.

Aun así, fue en esa sesión que le había entrado el primer dolor de estómago en toda su carrera. Perder una extremidad era duro, si bien era debatible si una cola era mejor o peor que un brazo, que la perdida de tu extremidad sea a causa de un abandono lo era más. Pero la sola idea de verte en la necesidad de cortarla tu mismo…

Sintió nauseas pero logró mantener su expresión apacible.

Y, respirando hondo, se preguntó qué tan malo era el asunto familiar como para que fuera más fácil contar cómo había perdido la cola.

No conocía al tal Bao Bao y sabía que Mao tendía a exagerar. Pero el hecho de que no tenía más que un muñón por cola no daba lugar a muchas dudas.

Además, aún si no sabía si realmente Bao Bao le había dejado a morir tan fríamente, lo que importaba es que Mao Mao se había sentido abandonado.

Tomó nota.

La siguiente cita, un mes después de su arrebato, fue cuando por fin empezaron a avanzar en la dirección deseada. Mao Mao se había aproximado al tema con cautela comentando de manera general la forma en que solía entrenar con sus hermanas cuando era pequeño.

O mejor dicho, junto a ellas, porque aparentemente no se suponía que estuviera en los entrenamientos.

Blue pensó que esto era así porque sus hermanas ya eran mayores mientras que él solo era un niño pequeño. El pensamiento se desvaneció cuando le contó la historia de cómo consiguió su espada. También a edad muy temprana.

Bien. Entonces las cosas no estaban tan en su imaginación como hubiera podido suponer.

Mao Mao cada vez se fue dando más y Blue cada vez tenía un panorama más completo. Habían cosas que le habían afectado directamente, mientras que otras se contaban como anécdotas, incluso riéndose, que eran más preocupantes.

Le dijo como era abiertamente ignorado por su padre. Como sus hermanas parecían verlo como una insignificante molestia. Como había llorado incontables noches porque dormir a oscuras le asustaba y él mismo justificaba que su padre solo trataba de fortalecerlo.

Y Blue empezó a tener miedo. Nunca. Pero nunca había tenido un caso así.

Aproximadamente a los tres meses de terapia, Mao Mao había vuelto a mencionar el incidente que había desencadenado sus sesiones. Pero esta vez habló de su motivación para actuar como actuó.

Con una confianza mucho más amplia trató de describir su necesidad de ser aceptado por todos y como le había afectado ver que no parecía ser suficiente para Blue.

El terapeuta tomó nota de la forma en que se expresaba.

Cuando Mao Mao empezó a describir lo que, Blue sabía, eran pensamientos intrusivos, el lápiz le resbaló de la mano. El gato negro se quedó callado inmediatamente y Blue pudo ver en su expresión que pensó que no debía decir eso.

Trató de calmarlo y hacer que continuara su relato. Algo renuente al principio, siguió.

Los pensamientos intrusivos podían significar distintos trastornos. Como bipolaridad y ansiedad.

Pero si componías la imagen entera. Con la irritabilidad, la falta de confianza, comportamiento autodestructivo…

Mao Mao tenía Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático.

Su padre le había provocado Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático.

Blue sopesó, cuando ya Mao Mao se había retirado, que cuando había querido que algo más interesante pasara en Pure Heart, a nivel mental, estaba siendo muy egoísta.

Tomó un par de libros sobre TEPT de su estantería y empezó a planear un tratamiento. Se lo propondría a Mao Mao la próxima semana con la esperanza que este no se pusiera a la defensiva y lo negara todo.

Suspiró.

Al final, estaba realmente impresionado con Mao Mao. Pero no de buena manera. Y dudaba que le hiciera algún bien al gato saberlo.

Su pensamiento final, mientras terminaba de planear, es que aparentemente observaba muy superficialmente a las personas pese a ser un terapeuta. Y tal vez necesitaba hacer una revisión al resto del departamento de Sheriff.

Solo por si acaso.

**Author's Note:**

> Los nuevos capítulos me dieron la inspiración!  
De... Hacer un fanfic de un capítulo que salió hace tiempo xD perdón.
> 
> Nota: Lo de la cola y tener que cortársela es porque no creo que se la haya cortado la roca y lo veo más como algo a lo "127 horas" (La película que está basada en un hecho real) entonces Mao Mao aguanta lo más posible hasta que eventualmente termina por cortarse la cola.
> 
> No sé si tengo que decir algo más... Gracias por leer xD
> 
> Paw Paw!


End file.
